battlefieldfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Battlefield: Downfall
Battlefield: Downfall is a game in the Battlefield series, made by DICE. Plot Downfall takes place in an alternate history where the Emperor of Japan was successfully assassinated by his generals and the invasion of Japan was launched by the Allies. Gameplay Downfall takes Battlefield back to its roots having no singleplayer except for the choice to play multiplayer maps with bots. However the game does have a co-op option where up to 8 players take up the role of an Allied squad during the invasion. The game also features free updates that add new maps and also has DLC offering even more maps. Players also have the choice to customize the classes in a way similar to Battlefield Vietnam. During multiplayer matches for modes such as Rush cutscenes are played during the game when players do something of significance to make them more immersed into the game. Players also are given the choice between faction specific weapons. The Allies and IJA also have different abilities, the Allies are more technologically advanced and can deliver heavy amounts of firepower. How ever the IJA are skilled in guerrilla warfare having the ability to banzai charge giving them more health and invulnerable to suppression, use there grenades as anti-personnel mines, and the AI Patriotic Citizens Fighting Corps who will assist the IJA they also get ambush points that allow them to spawn at the Allies flanks and has to be destroyed to keep there flank safe. There is also a new CQB system where players can engage into hand-to-hand combat with once again the two sides having different advantages in that case, The Allied troops are healthier and stronger then the IJA soldiers and can over-power them while the IJA can attack faster and can also suicide bomb. Players also can jump onto grenades to save VIPs and other players which will earn them a trophy, an award, +200 XP, and new customization choices. Factions The Allies USA *Default Rifle: M1 Garand *Default SMG: M3/A1 Grease Gun *Default Sniper Rifle: Scoped M1903 Springfield *Default MG: M1918 BAR *Default HMG: Model 1917 *Default AT: M18 Recoiless Rifle *Default Flamethrower: M1A1 Flamethrower *Default Special Weapon: Coach Gun *Default Melee: KA-BAR Commonwealth *Default Rifle: Lee-Enfield *Default SMG: Sten *Default Sniper Rifle: Scoped No. 5 *Default MG: Bren *Default HMG: Lewis *Default AT: M18 Recoiless Rifle *Default Flamethrower: No. II Mk.II *Default Special Weapon: Boys AT Rifle *Default Melee: BC-41 IJA *Default Rifle: Arisaka *Default SMG: Type 100 *Default Sniper Rifle: Scopes Type 38 *Default MG: Type 11 LMG *Default HMG: Type 1 HMG *Default AT: Type 97 *Default Flamethrower: Type 93 *Default Special Weapon: Greener Single Barrel Shotgun *Default Melee: Type 30 Bayonet Maps Battle of Tokyo Day 1 *1st Infantry Division vs. IJA *Combined Arms Combat X-Day *1st Marine Raiders vs. IJA *Combined Arms Landing on Ariake *4th Marines vs. IJA *Infantry Combat Kujūkuri Beach *9th Highland Infantry Division vs. IJA *Infantry Combat Hiroshima *USAAF vs. IJN *Air Superiority West Coast of Japan *USN vs. IJN *Naval Defense of Okiwana *2nd Marines vs. Japanese Marines *Combined Arms Hill 901 *5th Canadian Armoured Division vs. IJA *Combined Arms Hill 186 *2nd Infantry Division vs IJA *Infantry Mount Nantai *10th Mountain Division vs IJA *Infantry Invasion of Korea *4th Armored Division vs IJA *Combined Arms Imabari Castle *2nd Ranger Battalion vs. Imperial Japanese Marines *Infantry DZ Dog *555th Parachute Infantry Battalion vs. IJA *Combined Arms DZ Baker *101st & 82nd Airborne vs. IJA *Combined Arms DZ Charlie *6th Airborne Division vs IJA *Combined Arms DZ Able *11th Airborne Division vs IJA *Combined Arms Scattered *1st, 13th, 17th Airborne Divisions vs. IJA *Infantry Raid of Hagi Castle *SAS vs IJA *Infantry Ki castle *6th Marines vs IJA *Combined Arms Myōkō *4th Infantry Divison vs IJA *Infantry Mount Fuji *Royal Marines vs. IJA *Infantry MTsumago *2nd Armored Division vs IJA *Combined Arms Classes USA *Rifleman-The basic infantrymen of the US Forces the Riflemen starts out with nothing more then his rifle but as he gets more skilled he unlocks the M7 Launched Grenade. After full completion the player can decide to advance his Riflemen into a Grenadier which will him/her extra grenades and grenade launchers. *Pioneer-Staring out as a construction unit the engineer can build things such as trenches, outposts, vehicle depots, and a HQ but can later become demolitions expert if the player chooses so. *Sniper-The long range specialist of the US, the sniper does just what the name says. He also has the ability to camouflage which allows him to become almost invisible to his enemies but moves slower allowing him to pick off weak stranglers and scout enemy positions. *Machine Gunner-Armed with MG the Machine Gunner is best used for defensive plans as it takes him a while to set up his gun and slow move time, but later he will unlock the Browning 30 Cal. which will allow him to be more offensive and a bit more mobile. *Auto-Rifleman-The mobile version of the Machine Gunner he is best used to support offenses by suppressing enemies. *Doc-The medic for the US he unlike his European counterpart is armed with a sidearm and a knife to defend him from the enemy. *Squad Leader-The carrier of the US's special weapon the shotgun. The Squad Leader has a class cap that depends on the number of player and should be used to support his men giving them ammo. *AT Gunner-The AT Specialist the Gunner starts out with a M18 Recoiless Rifle and a pistol but will later unlock the Bazooka which will allow him to carry an SMG or Rifle *Assaultmen-The man that wants to see Japan burn. *Officer-Armed with a hand gun or revolver the officer can designate targets and call for of screen support. Like the SL he has a class cap. Commonwealth *Infantrymen-Just like his US variant the Riflemen is just that a riflemen, however he can build defensive structures like trenches. They also can unlock rifle grenades like there US counterparts. He also gives out ammo. *Sapper-The Commonwealth's combat engineers they can build more advanced structures then their Riflemen brothers-in-arms building structures like sandbags, weapon emplacements, HQ's, and vehicle depots. *Marksman-The Commonwealth's best shots. They act in the same fashion as the US counterparts. *Machine Gunners- Just like the US Machine Gunners they start out slow, lumbering defensive death machines but can become a living weapons platform. *Support Gunner- Like the Auto Riflemen on the US side the Support Gunner is the mobile version of the Machine Gunner that protects his section on assaults. *Medic-Just like Doc on the US side hes the life saver of the Commonwealth. *AT Specialist-Just like his US Gunner counterpart starts out with only a M18 but can later unlock the Bazooka allowing him to use a small arms weapon. *Assault Pioneer- The flamethrower operator, enough said. *Officer-Just like his US counterpart he designates targets, calls for off-screen support, and makes sure everything runs smoothly. *AT Commando- The commonwealth special unit, he starts with the Boys AT Rifle that allows him to attack bunkers, infantry, and vehicles. He can also unlock the PIAT and De Lisle Carbine and can camouflage himself like a long-range unit making him perfect for ambushes. Empire of Japan * Konoe-The basic unit for Japan he comes armed with a rifle, bayonet, and grenades. He like most other Japanese units can camouflage themselves and like all Japanese units he can banzai charge. *Engineer-He operate almost identically to the US pioneer building defenses, but can also create traps to stall Allied advances and banzai charge. *Sogekihei-Operating just like his enemies he is the long range specialist of Japan and can camouflage, however unlike his enemies he can banzai charge. *Sentry Gunner-Unlike Allied machine gunners the Sentry Gunner stays a defensive gunner but can be used for ambushes as well and the few units that cant banzai charge *Sentry-The Japanese special unit armed with the Greener shotgun he can give out ammo and also boosts the Sentry Gunner's damage output when near him. Can't banzai charge *Assault Gunner-The mobile variant of the SG he not only can give support fire but can also Banzai charge himself. *Officer-Unlike allied officers he uses a SMG, but other then that acts the same way. His SMG can be mounted with a bayonet for Banzai Charges. *Tank Hunter-He starts out like every other AT unit with a Rocket Launcher and Pistol. But unlike the Allies instead of unlocking another rocket launcher he unlocks mines. *Dokuritsu Kohei-Armed with the Type 100 he is prepared to burn any living thing in the name of his homeland and honor. Can't banzai charge. Modes *Rush-Teams are split in to Attackers, who have a limited number of respawn tickets available for the whole team, and Defenders, who have an unlimited supply of manpower available. Unlike other Rush game modes instead of destroying M-COMS the Attackers have to destroy two barracks. *Conquest-The aim in Conquest is to capture a neutral flag or enemy flags and hold them. Once captured, flags serve as spawn points for both infantry and vehicles. Teams must hold flags and kill members of the opposing team to reduce the enemy ticket count. Once a team ticket count has been reduced to zero, the other team wins. *Air Superiority-Players choose between faction specific planes to fight over the skies. The only objective in the Air Superiority mode is to eliminate the enemy aircraft and secure the air above the map. In order to take the control of the air the team must have more players in the air than the opposite team. Leaving the aircraft carrier or the plane once you're away from the carrier results in death within 9 seconds. The team which runs out of tickets first loses the match. * Skirmish-In Battlefield: Downfall Team Deathmatch is renamed skirmish. The only goal is to dwindle down the other teams manpower until it hits zero. If there is an officer in the field he can call in a APC after his teams reached a certain amount of kills. *Conquest Assault-an attacking team starts with control of a single uncap. Enemy tickets only reduce with the kill of a player or once every flag on the map has been captured. Once all the bases have been captured, the other team can only spawn on their teammates. If the team with all the flags kills all enemy players before a flag can be captured, they win by default *Firefight- Two Teams of five face off in a no respawn game where neither side can call in support. The only objective is to kill the enemy squad before they kill you. *Armored Assault- A new game mode The Allies choose from any tanks, tank destroyers, and artillerty they have unlocked for that game mode and move in to attack Japanese bases. The goal is for the attackers to capture the base and the defenders are tasked with taking down their tickets. *Dominance-Another new gamemode, Dominance is played somewhat like a combination of CTF, VIP, and Rush. A player on the attackers side must pick up the flag from base and proceed to figt through the map and secure sectors. After the Attackers have reached the final sector instead of securing them the player carrying the flag must raise it up on a designated area to win. *Sniper Battle-Just as the name emplies in SB players are seperated into 2 teams of long range specalist and combat each other until the enemy team is killed. Land Vehicles Allies The Allies not only bring their normal equipment to Japan but also newer more powerful prototypes such as the T92. The Allies in most cases will have vehicular superiority, however the Empire of Japan can rival or even decimate average Allied tanks with the O-I Super-heavy Tank and Type 5 Chi-Ri Medium Tank. USA *M22 Locust *Medium Tank M4 "Sherman" *T92 HMC *Light Tank M3 "Stuart" *M26 Pershing *Light Tank M24 "Chafee" *M8 Greyhound *M38 Wolfhound *M10 TD "Wolverine" *Medium Tank T20 *LVT *Jeep Commonwealth *Cromwell *Comet *Sherman Firefly *Matilda *Cavalier *Churchill *Bishop *Crusader *Medium Mk II *Dingo Scout Car *Torotise *TOG II * IJA The Empire of Japan as historically acurate usually will be dominated by The Allies, but unlike actuall history Japan has the chance to use the new more powerful tanks to defend there homelands. These new tanks can take on practically anything The Allies can throw at them. *O-I Super Heavy Tank *Type 97 Te-Ke *Type 5 Chi-Ri *Type 97 Chi-Ha *Type 2 Ka-Mi *Type 1 SPH *Type 95 Heavy Tank *Type 92 Scout Car *Type 5 Ke-Ho *Type 95 Ha-Go *Type 95 Kurogane Category:Games